My Cat Loki
by The Celestial Princess
Summary: A random story with the MCU characters as pets. The main character at the moment is Loki, but that may change.


**So this is just a random thing I wrote where Loki is a cat. If you guys like it, then I might add more chapters about his adventures with the rest of the Avengers. Here goes!**

* * *

I love my cat, Loki. Every time he looks at me, I get lost in his beautiful emerald eyes. I stare into them, going deeper and deeper into their magical depths, noticing all the flecks in paler shades of green that make his eyes seen to glow as if he is using them to cast a spell. They are the first things I see when I wake up, and the last thing I see when I fall asleep. He sleeps on my pillow, a little ball of soft, sleek heat. When I can't get to sleep, I put my head up next to his and stroke him. The vibrations of his purring run from his body through to my brain, calming my thoughts and letting me get to sleep almost instantly.

Loki's fur is that beautiful shade of grey that you get when you perfectly smudge pencil. I love to just gently rest my head on his body and feel myself sinking into the softness of his fur. He grooms it incessantly, and when a light shines on it it seems to give off an ethereal glow. When he sits on his back legs, he puffs his chest out and wraps his tail over his front paws, looking really majestic. Most of the time, Loki is majestic.

The rest of the time, however, Loki is bread. When he was a little kitten, he made a perfect little kitten bun. When he curls up in a circle, he is a bagel. When he sits on my lap, he melts into a cat-loaf. When he stretches out under a chair to attack my ankles, he is a baguette. When he stretches in crazy positions, he is a pretzel. When he arches his back and hisses at the neighbour's dog, he is a croissant.

We found Loki at the SPCA. He was sitting in a shelf in part of a cat bookcase, curled in a ball. Unlike the other cats, who were running up to us, meowing and rubbing against our legs, he just sat there, looking at us, like he had given up on ever being adopted. We wandered around for a few minutes, looking at the other cats, but I kept being drawn back to that one cat who looked to have given up. When I found out that his name was Loki, I realized he was perfect. When we chose him, his personality changed so drastically that it was like he was a different cat. He perked up so much once he realised that we wanted him, and when we got home he ran around energetically, rubbing his face all over the furniture to claim it his, but still coming back to us every few minutes to check that we were still there, that we weren't going to leave him again, and every time we called his name, he was there. It was like we were the first people in his life to ever be truly nice to him.

* * *

One of the things that Loki loves to do is hide in boxes. Big boxes, little boxes, cardboard boxes, plastic boxes, flexible boxes, any type of box you can think of. If he finds a particularly nice box, he will sit down in it and go to sleep. He doesn't matter where the box is. Even if it is in the middle of the road, as long as it's comfortable, he will sit in it and take a nap. He seems to think he's invincible.

The other thing he loves to do is tease and annoy my dog, Thor. Thor is a beautiful, energetic, vibrant Golden Labrador. He bounds around the house, a massive grin on his face, getting Loki to roll his eyes at Thor's antics. He does his little cat sigh, and turns his back to him, but I know he secretly loves it. Whenever I have to take Thor out on a walk, he would always watch for us from the windows, and come running to the door to greet us when we got back.

He can ride Thor, too. One day when I was bored, I put Loki on Thor's back, just to see what would happen, and Loki just lay down and went to sleep. He stayed there for a while, even when Thor ran around, and Thor was making sure not to jolt too much and knock him off. Even though Loki pretends that he couldn't care less about Thor, he still sees Thor as his brother.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I'll try to write another chapter introducing the rest of the Avengers, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to let me know.**


End file.
